Band Geek
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Robin isn't just a great Mathlete. But he's been skipping out on Saturdays with the team. Bad summary. Just a quick little story.


I just wanted to say Thank You to smileyface1627 for the positive reviews, and to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my stories with such confidence-boosting comments! Thanks everyone! This is kinda a short pointless kind of story, but oh well. Enjoy!

By mid September, the different members of the team had routines at the cave. On Fridays, Kaldur arrived by sea around noon, Wally came ten minutes after school, and Artemis and Robin would come at 3 or 4. Everyone usually stayed the night and spent Saturdays together.

However, Robin had been coming at 9 or 10 at night, and he would always leave after missions and not show up for Saturdays.

"Robin, do you have to leave again tonight?" M'gann asked as Robin exited the bio ship after a mission.

"Yeah, sorry M'gann." Robin walked over to the computer to go home.

Wally sped over to Robin. "Is the Bat keeping a leash on you again?" He joked.

"No, I've just been really busy these last few months."

"You gotta girlfriend we don't know about?" Wally asked, doing his best to annoy the boy wonder.

"No, I'm just busy. Maybe I'll swing by tomorrow night. Bye guys." Before anyone could say anything, Robin left.

…

The next day, the team had a mission at the Gotham City University. The team handled the mission without a hitch. While they were on their way back to the bio ship, they heard cheering and screaming coming from the stadium.

"I didn't think there was a football game today." Kid Flash said.

"There isn't." Artemis stated. "I think it's a marching band competition.

KF laughed. "They have a competition for band geeks? That 's hilarious! I gotta see this!" KF sped over to the field, the rest of the team trailing. Kid Flash's jaw was dropped as he saw the marching bands. The band that was performing then looked amazing. And the girls wearing spandex didn't look too bad either. Everyone else finally caught up as the band marched off the field. As they marched off, another band started marching onto the field.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our consecutive champions for 9 straight years, and consecutive class AA champions for 15 years, THE GOTHAM ACADEMY MARCHING KINGHTS!"

The crowd started cheering as the band took their positions on the field. The show was halfway through, and the band was looking amazing. The drums started marching towards the front, and Superboy's eyes widened.

"That's Robin."

"What?" The team said simultaneously. "Where?"

"The one second to the left."

There was a boy marching where Superboy had said. The shanko covered half of his face from their view, but there was no mistaking that height and the the little black hair slipping out from the back.

The show ended, and the crowd was cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs. All the bands came out as the announcer started announcing the winners.

"And in first place, for their 10th consecutive year, THE GOTHAM ACADEMY MARCHING KNIGHTS!"

The crowds cheered as the band stood strong and bold. The team started walking back, when Aqualad saw KF had a look on his face.

"Kid Flash, what are you thinking?"

"Oh nothing." Kid Flash boarded the ship with a smile growing on his face.

…

The band was on the bus back to Gotham Academy, and everyone was yelling and cheering as they drove. Dick and his friends were all cheering and talking.

"So Dick, you wanna stay at my place? Some of the other snares are staying over. You in?"

Dick had just gotten a text from Wally asking if he would come to the mountain. "No thanks man. Maybe next time."

"Okay."

Once they were back at school, Bruce was there to pick Dick up.

"Hey Bruce. I'm gonna go see the team."

"Okay. There's a pair of sunglasses in the glove compartment."

Dick got his sunglasses and put on his hoodie and jacket over his band shirt. Once they were home, he went to the mountain. He was walking in, when confetti and a banner that said CONGRATS! With a smaller hand written part on the bottom saying TO OUR FAVE BAND GEEK. Dick laughed as everyone sprung out.

Wally picked Dick up onto his shoulders. "Hooray for the best band geek!"

"How did you guys know I'm in band?"

M'gann said "Well, we had a mission at the university, and we saw your performance. Great job by the way! It looked so cool!"

"Thanks M'gann. Thanks guys! You can put me down now Wally!" Wally finally dropped Dick.

"Great job band geek." Wallly said.

Dick laughed. "Thanks science nerd."

…

Just a random story. I'm a major band geek, and I love our drumline, and I was thinking what Dick would be in the marching band, and all the guys like Dick are in drumline,sooo. YUP! I know its real stupid, but oh well.


End file.
